


Five Senses

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Food Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor is blindfolded by Loki and his other senses come to the fore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses

Thor awoke with a start to the darkness and the silence of his bedroom, yet he kept his eyes closed, so that he appeared to still be sleeping. Despite his sudden alertness, he knew was no longer alone, as he had been when he’d retired for the night to sleep. Every single muscle in his body still ached from a day spent hunting, and the bruises and welts he’d sustained while capturing the boar for dinner stung still.

He shifted on the bed, eyes drifting open yet he could not see the fire that had been flickering in his fireplace some hours before. For one brief instant he presumed he’d gone blind, yet he knew that to be impossible; he could feel the heat from the flickering flames sending heat skittering over his skin, where it was exposed to the night air from beneath his coverlets. An odd pressure he hadn’t noticed before, only becoming apparent after he’d moved, encompassed his head, swathing his vision with near-suffocating darkness. 

Again, he had the sense that he wasn’t alone in the room, through some shifting sense of being watched by eyes that weren’t unfamiliar to him. He could feel the other’s magic beating against his skin, sending waves of ice and fire and desire over every inch of him, even those parts of him that were hidden by his coverlets. He sighed, chest rising and falling with that one motion, before he spoke.

“Come out, brother, I know you are there,” he sighed, one hand rising to claw at the obstruction he felt resting against his eyes. 

Loki’s footsteps came closer, stealthy yet easily heard by Thor, who knew to listen for them. If he’d been unsuspecting, then Loki’s passage would have gone entirely unheard. Loki was good at masking his own arrival, when he didn‘t wish to be heard. 

Thor fumbled with unfamiliar knots tied at the back of his neck, fingers grappling and failing to jog the fastenings loose. He made a questioning noise, even as Loki sat down beside him, bed dipping even beneath Loki’s slender form. Thor could feel Loki’s hand resting against his wrist, long fingers chill against the heated smoothness of his skin.

“No, Thor, leave it be,” Loki said, and Thor shivered beneath the purring, almost touchable, weight of his brother’s voice against him. 

Loki always could do magic with just his voice alone, making suggestions with just an inflection, sending shivers and need over Thor’s spine with just a tone and a caress of silken words. He moaned a little, hand falling away, even as he felt Loki’s other hand caressing his chest, fingertips gentle against his nakedness. Thor shifted upon the bed, leg drawn up, so that the coverlets almost fell away from his body. Loki’s hand teased its way down his abdomen and Thor felt his body quicken and react to the other, just as he knew Loki wanted it to.

“If this is one of your tricks, brother,” Thor warned, cutting off his own sentence and leaving the threat hanging in mid-air. 

“And would I dare trick my own brother?” Loki purred, and even his voice sounded smug and faintly mocking.

Thor shifted and sighed, the unspoken - yes - hanging thickly between them. Loki chuckled, hand tracing its way up to Thor’s chest again and laying splayed flat over one aching nipple. Thor felt the shift of Loki’s body transferred through the pressure of the other’s hand against him, fingers adjusting to a new centre of gravity; he felt the tickle of Loki’s breath against one cheek and then one ear, as Loki leant further in. 

“There will be no tricks tonight, I promise you,” Loki said, voice pitched low and sending vibrations through Thor’s body. “Only sensations and pleasure.” 

Thor twisted and turned, and almost broke free of Loki’s hand, before the other pressed down harder, an unspoken warning for Thor to stay still implicit in that one gesture. Thor felt a shudder working through him, need spiralling through his being until his very body sang with it. He forgot his tiredness, he forgot every ache and pain, every bruise and rent patch flesh that dotted his body; all he wanted was Loki, to feel his brother against him, to go along with whatever he had planned. 

While it wasn’t unusual for Loki to visit Thor in his private rooms, to spend the night with him before slipping quietly away by morning light, Thor had never known Loki to do anything like this before. The sex had purely been just that, with no games involved at all, yet this was something else entirely. It seemed as though every single month, every year, every countless time that Loki had willingly lain with Thor, and had screamed Thor’s name on release, had been building up to this moment, this game. Thor licked his lips, moistening their lust-dry surfaces, before he spoke, voice rough. 

“What would you have me do?” he asked, before he cleared his throat and silently wondered if Loki had even heard.

Loki chuckled and the sound slithered over Thor’s body, reaching down into places that even Thor didn’t know existed on his body. He arched up, hands gripping the sheets into tight little knots of material, as Loki soothed him with hands and shushing noises, still unseen and blocked from view by the blinding cloth tied about Thor’s eyes. 

“Just feel, Thor,” Loki assured him. “Just feel everything I have in store for you.” 

Thor couldn’t speak; suddenly his words had grown dry in his throat. Instead, all he could do was feel the very real touch of Loki, the slight chill his body always gave off, seeming in direct counterpoint to the fire still blazing nearby. In place of words, Thor nodded his assent, movements all too quick and eager; Loki chuckled again, before the bed dipped with the other’s movement and Loki walked away, footsteps receding and stopping a short distance away.

“Where are you , brother?” Thor demanded, head whipping from side to side even though he knew he had no chance to see a thing. 

He suspected that Loki had enchanted the blindfold about his eyes; even Loki wasn’t that good at knots to stop Thor from undoing them. 

“Only here,” Loki assured him and judging by the location of his voice, Thor knew that he wasn’t so very far away at all.

Thor relaxed only slightly, every part of his body on alert once more until he felt the bed dip beneath Loki’s weight again. Loki shushed him when Thor opened his mouth to speak, before tracing something sticky against Thor’s lips. Thor instinctively licked the stickiness away, and tasted chocolate and something fruity beneath the milky sweetness. He made an appreciative noise, mouth open in a silent plea for more. Loki chuckled at that, before rewarding him with a bite from what turned out to be a chocolate covered strawberry.

“Good boy,” Loki soothed, running one non-sticky hand through Thor’s hair.

Thor finished his mouthful, swallowing the sweetness down with an appreciative smile.

“I should like more, Loki,” Thor said. 

“Always so demanding,” Loki said, and his tone sounded more amused than chiding.

Thor opened his mouth and was rewarded by another bite of strawberry, the tastes of sweet fruit and chocolate exploding across his tongue. Thor ate, accepting every last bite direct from Loki’s fingertips, until eventually there was no more.

“No more,” Loki said, when Thor made a demand for another. “You’ve had enough.” 

Thor grumbled, until he felt the slick push of Loki’s fingers against his lips; he opened his mouth obediently and sucked the sticky chocolate and strawberry juice from Loki’s fingers. He could feel Loki’s other hand petting his hair, stroking strands away from his forehead, as though Thor was pleasing him. 

When Loki’s fingers were clean again, Thor felt Loki pull his hand away, fingers soon replaced by a brief, too chaste kiss from Loki. Thor tried to grab at his brother, to pull him in for a proper, deeper kiss, yet Loki’s hand came in a sharp slap against Thor’s hip, hard enough to hurt, yet not hard enough to leave a mark. Despite the shock of the slap, Thor wished that Loki would leave a mark; he always did enjoy parading his bruises and bite-marks to the others of Asgard, fully aware of just who’d marked him up and feeling proud of it. 

“Loki,” Thor said, not liking the almost petulant tone his voice held. “I only want to kiss you.” 

“You can kiss me in a moment, brother,” Loki said, as he stood. “When I am ready for you, and not before.” 

“Loki,” Thor said, reaching blindly for him, yet his hands met nothing but empty air. 

Loki didn’t answer and Thor could almost feel the other’s disapproval hanging heavily over him. His hands dropped obediently to the bed again, and Loki made a noise of pleasure at that. 

“Good,” Loki said, before falling silent again.

Thor frowned, listening hard as he heard the sounds of clothes hitting the floor, heavy leather slapping against the rug and the stone beneath Loki‘s feet. Thor’s chest rose and fell, arousal building inside him as he imagined the long, lean planes of Loki’s body, familiar and well-mapped by his own hands over countless nights of laying together, slowly being exposed from beneath Loki's clothing. He could imagine that same pale expanse of flesh warmed by the light of the fire, that wicked hint of promise held within Loki’s eyes and that smile that always seemed only for Thor gracing the other’s mouth, the smile that promised dirty things by firelight, things that they both enjoyed. Thor felt his body reacting again, arousal stiffening him and Loki’s note of approval soon graced his ears.

“You are ready for me, brother,” Loki said, as the bed dipped beneath his weight again. 

Thor nodded wordlessly and waited, body taut with his need as he turned instinctively towards where he knew Loki was sitting. He heard a bottle being uncapped and smelt the distinct scents of lubricant filling the air, faintly tinged with the aromas of fruity pineapple. He moaned, and shifted against the bed impatiently, dislodging his coverlets still further. 

“You always were the impatient one, Thor,” Loki said, in amusement, as he pulled the coverlets completely away from Thor’s form. 

“You make me impatient,” Thor countered, a rumbling growl permeating his tone. 

Loki laughed at that, a low pleasant sound that tickled against Thor’s ears and made him shiver. He felt the pressure of Loki’s quick fingers against his knees, pushing at them until his legs were bent. The soles of his feet lay flat against the sheets beneath his body, placed far enough apart from each other to allow Loki to snuggle between them. 

Thor waited, hands bunching in the sheets once more, until he felt the slick wetness of Loki’s fingers against his hole. He inhaled, feeling Loki breach him with one swift push; Loki barely waited for the tension of near-rejection to ease from Thor’s body before he started spreading Thor wide open. Thor was a panting wreck by the time that Loki drew away, cock hard and leaking between his legs. He felt Loki’s mouth close over the tip for just an instant, before the other skirled away again as though he never had been there at all. Thor gave an agonised groan, knowing that Loki would only laugh and tease him all the more. Loki didn’t disappoint; his laughter was accompanied by the slick slide of his fingers over Thor’s length before his fingers fell away again. 

“Loki,” Thor grumbled out. “Don’t tease me.” 

“But it’s in my very nature to tease, brother. You should know this by now,” Loki said, as the bed shifted again beneath his weight.

Thor cursed at him, even as he felt the cool brush of skin beneath his spread thighs and the weight of Loki settling over him. Despite the teasing, he could smell the very real scent of Loki’s arousal baking off the other’s skin; Thor knew then, as he always did, that he wasn’t the only one affected by the situation. Loki wanted him as much as he wanted Loki.

He barely had enough time to think before he felt Loki thrust inside him without warning; he yelled out in shock, a yell that was soon trapped behind cool fingers, which dissipated into needy whines as Loki rocked into him. Loki’s breathing was harsh in his ears, the movement of his body rhythmic against him and Thor met him thrust for thrust, hands now allowed to explore Loki’s body, pushing at his ass to make him thrust deeper into him. Loki complied with a whine of Thor’s name and all games were forgotten in the push and pull and thrust of bodies sliding one against the other, limbs locked in a perpetual lover’s embrace as they lost themselves one to the other. 

The momentary loss of sight seemed to intensify all other senses; Thor became acutely aware of the particular scent of Loki, familiar and always recognizable, yet stronger without the use of sight. He could smell the particular musk that always clung to Loki’s skin, so different to the scents of other Asgardians, colder and more savage somehow, instantly familiar and oddly comforting to Thor. He could smell the coconut shampoo that Loki always used, and the apple scented soap against Loki’s skin, almost baked away by arousal and sweat and sex.

He blindly found Loki’s mouth and kissed him, glad that this time Loki allowed it; he parted Loki’s lips and plunged his tongue inside his mouth, stroking Loki’s tongue with his own and finding that Loki met him thrust for thrust with his. Thor broke away, breathing heavily as he lost himself to the feel of Loki roughly thrusting into him. Loki reached between their bodies, to give Thor’s cock a few swift strokes of his hand and he was coming, his release staining them both. Thor screamed for Loki, body arching up into that of his brother’s as he climaxed. He was only dimly aware of Loki following him under, climax staining him and marking him inside as Loki panted out rough barks of Thor’s name. Loki rode out the last of his climax with rough jerks of his hips against Thor’s own before lifting himself away; Thor instantly mourned the loss of connection between them and reached blindly for Loki. His seeking hands found Loki’s body, and sighed, glad that his brother wasn't so far away after all.

The bed shifted again beneath Loki’s weight and the blindfold fell away with a few skilful twists of clever fingers and a few muttered words of an unfamiliar spell. Sight was restored to Thor, yet the dim light of the fire was almost too much for his light-starved eyes. Surprisingly, Loki shielded the glare with one hand until he was certain that Thor could see without being blinded. Thor chuckled, a deep rumbling noise that grumbled in his chest, as he reached up for Loki’s wrist and placed kisses against the other’s palm. 

When Loki’s hand drifted away, Thor was finally rewarded by the sight of his brother laying beside him, hair mussed from their love-making, pale cheeks now glowing from their exertions and the rare sight of sweat adorning Loki’s body. 

“Hello,” Thor said, stupidly, with a grin.

Loki’s only response was to smile at him, amusement quirking his lips and turning his eyes soft momentarily. Thor was glad to see that softness, knowing that he was the only one who ever got to see that side of Loki, that genuine need for love and acceptance often hidden behind smart comments and lies and sarcastic barbs that kept most people, even Thor at times, at arm’s length. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Thor remarked, as he cupped one hand against Loki’s cheek.

Loki accepted the caress, eyes closing momentarily in a rare show of tenderness, before his eyes snapped open again and the moment was gone. 

“I love you,” Thor pressed, scared but for an instant that Loki would push him away and leave him stranded in the folds of his own bed, alone, cold, desperate.

Loki surprisingly stayed, even deigned to lay one hand against Thor’s chest, fingers laying perilously close to where Thor’s heart still beat strongly in his chest. 

“As do I, brother,” Loki said, so quietly, Thor almost didn’t hear him. 

Thor held his arms open, hoping that Loki would burrow into them as he always had done when they both were small babes; Loki hesitated, before he burrowed in against Thor’s chest, filling Thor’s senses with familiar scents once more. Loki’s kiss was an all too brief press of cold lips against Thor’s shoulder, so light Thor thought for a moment he’d imagined it, but for the lingering sense of a cold mouth against his muscled shoulder. 

“We should do that again,” Loki said, voice muffled against Thor’s body.

“Aye, that we should,” Thor said, simply, glad for the chance to hold his brother, just as he used to. 

“Now, just be quiet for a moment,” Loki said, fingers pinching Thor’s nipple teasingly, even though Thor had barely said a word.

Thor yelped, yet didn’t pull away; instead, he did as Loki had asked, and the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of the fire crackling nearby. Thor felt himself drifting into sleep, yet tried to fight it off for as long as he could. He didn’t want to miss a moment of Loki’s rare show of closeness and comfort, even though they both knew that Loki needed it more than he’d care to admit. He felt the cool press of Loki’s hand against his eyes, before Loki spoke again.

“Sleep, brother,” he murmured. “I shall wake you in an hour or two. I haven’t quite finished with you tonight.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Thor murmured, before finally, reluctantly, succumbing to a slow and lazy sleep.

Loki stared down at the sleeping face of his brother, touched by the happy smile that graced Thor’s face, that always appeared whenever they spent much-needed time together. Even though Thor himself didn’t see it, Loki smiled back, the first genuine smile that Loki had allowed himself for years. Loki settled against Thor’s body, feeling his brother’s warmth seep through him, before he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
